Everlasting Hope
by michkry205
Summary: Delta, a young seawing dragonet, has lived her life in the vast ocean, until things take a drastic turn. Her father is gone, her mother is ill, and her brother is leaving to become a solider. Delta then finds herself in a completely new environment with dragons from different tribes. Jade Mountain Acadmey will be hard for Delta to accept, but how long will it stay as her home?
1. Chapter 1

The tide was low and the ocean, quiet, as the waves would delicately roll across the sandy shores. It was dusk and the stars shimmered brightly, leaving an adamant glow along the smooth surface of the water. The moons were aligned in the perfect position that left an exemplary view for those to examine its serene beauty.

A young seawing dragonet was perched on one of the boulders just peaking above the luxurious waves. Her emerald eyes reflected the glimmering light as she gazed up at the moon and her luminous tail was delicately wrapped around her talons. Her scales were a light shade of green with tinges of marine blue along her torso and her pearlescent scales released a soothing glow. She shifted her view from the sky to the migrating dolphins below the rock she lay on. They swam with the waves as they made their way across the sea. Delta could hear their timid squeaks as they quickly raced down towards their young already ahead of the herd.

Delta always loved nights as perfect as this, where she could relax and contemplate her thoughts over the starry sky. She would think about her family and friends, but most of all her father. _Was he safe? When will he return? Does he miss us?_ These were the thoughts Delta pondered the most. Ever since Queen Coral sent him along with a group of her best seawing soldiers to help Blister overthrow the Skywing kingdom, it has been only Delta's mother looking after her and her sibling. "Oh, Father," whispered Delta as she gazed up at the stars once again, "It has been a year since your departure. If you're still alive out there, somewhere, I want you to know that I miss you."

Delta looked down at her talons and squeezed her eyes shut, holding back the flow of tears. _He could be anywhere, either imprisoned, hiding, or even dead. No, not dead. He is too intelligent and sneaky to be in Queen Scarlet's clutches._ Delta could never reassure herself though; she'd been given no information from her mother nor the Queen about that recent mission. "Maybe someday, I will go out and find him for myself...if he's still out there." Delta muttered under her breath. "But I can't leave my mother alone, especially since my brother will be leaving soon." Delta knew that Queen Coral was recruiting strong and vigilant seawing soldiers to her army without question. Soon her brother, Marlin, would leave them while he provided his services to the Queen. "But please Your Majesty, don't send him away like Mako!" Delta has nearly shouted. She couldn't stand the thought of her brother being torn away from her and sent into the onslaught of war.

Anxiety clouded her mind. She could barely hear the faint noise of someone shouting her name. Seconds later a male seawing emerged from the waves, searching the horizon. He spotted Delta, her claws clutching her head as she slowly crumpled to the ground. "Delta!" shouted the seawing once again, fractionally jumping onto the boulder and wrapping his wings around her. Delta glanced up and was relieved to see her older brother Marlin squeezing her in his embrace.

"Marlin I...I..." whimpered Delta, but was interrupted by his calm voice.

"Shhh, everything's gonna be alright. I will never leave your side as long as I live." Delta closed her eyes and nuzzled against his cool scales. If only what Marlin said was true. But he knows just as much as I do that he'll become a soldier.

"Come on, let's rejoin mother in Home Reef before she gets worried," said Marlin gently. He gestured his head towards the rippling water. Delta nodded and stood up. She viewed the beautiful night sky once more before diving into the cold ocean below.

As she slid under the waves Delta felt the cool liquid slide against her scales. She opened up her webbed talons and began to paddle herself toward Marlin. Marlin, a partially muscular seawing with broad arms and a powerful tail made him one of the most fastest swimmers in the kingdom of the Sea. Delta could barely keep up as she watched him descend deeper towards the ocean. Using her glowing pearlescent scales, she frantically signaled for him to slow down. In return Marlin only lit up his to say,

"Pick up the pace, slow poke."

"Squid brain," Delta growled as she signaled back to him. She noticed a stuble grin slide across his face. Aww my cute little sister is mad but can't do anything about it. It seemed to say.

As they both approached the seafloor, all the fish seemed to disperse around them. Delta loved the abundance of colorful fish that inhabited the coral reefs. The ocean was such a beautiful place to provide the essential fundamentals for life to flourish. She spotted a small moray eel hovering behind a group of rocks as he eyed her suspiciously. Delta carefully navigated herself around the eel to prevent getting bitten.

As Delta and Marin passed by a school of silvery fis, they spotted their mother resting near a swaying anemone.

"How are you mother," Marlin asked, somewhat cautiously.

"I'm fine, dear, just as good as ever," muttered Manta her voice hoarse and tired. Delta observed that her mother's scales have gotten paler,and her eyes, once deep luscious green,were now dulled and glassy. You don't sound very good, Mom. Are you alright?" inquired Delta.

"Of course, sweetheart, just still feeling a bit ill, but nothing for you to worry about," Manta whispered, coughing slightly but attempting to stifle it. Delta raised a claw, about to argue with her mother's statement, until Marlin interrupted.

"Could I bring you in some shark fin soup or a seaweed sandwich?" he offered.

"No thanks Marlin," Manta answered, "I just need more rest." Marlin nodded and nudged Delta with his wing.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," he stated, before swimming into the anemone.

"Sleep well," Delta whispered before entering, knowing that her mother was not telling the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I forgot to mention in my last chapter that this is my very first fan fiction and I am super excited for all of you to read and comment on my work.:) I just want to apologize that my grammar isn't always the best so if you can comment what I need to correct that would be great! Now here is chapter 2. I hope its enjoyable:D**

 **...**

Delta tossed and turned in her sleep. Her wings forcefully wrapped around her for comfort as she thought about all the worries in her life. " Can't sleep?" Whispered Marlin as he gazed out of the anemone watching Manta rest. Delta lifted her head, feeling dizzy.

" I'm surprised you're still awake", said Delta, "you usually sleep like a lazy walrus."

" Hmph," snorted Marlin, " Not tonight." Delta noticed that Marlin was stoic, with no expression so she couldn't interpret his thoughts. _This is strange. I'm not used seeing Marlin like this._ Thought Delta.

" Are you alright?" Asked Delta as she paced herself towards him.

" Me?" Said Marlin, "yes I'm fine, but mother isn't."

" What do you mean? She says that she feels fine." Questioned Delta. Marlin hesitated before answering. He took a deep swallow like he was about to reveal something Delta didn't want to hear.

" Delta… You know just as much as I do that mother's illness is getting worse and worse," mumbled Marlin. Delta got a sinking feeling in her gut and clenched one of her talons.

" Yes I know, but there's still hope. She can and will get better. I just know it!" Said Delta confidently stamping her claw down. Marlin shook his head.

" Delta listen to me. This is going to be hard for you to comprehend but in a short amount of time mother…" Marlin stopped and closed his eyes, not finishing his sentence. Delta knew what he was going to say next but she refused to think it.

" What.. What!" Shouted Delta, "Tell me Marlin!" Tears began to swell at the corners of her eyes. Marlin glanced at her. Despair was written on his face then he said,

" I don't need to say for you already know the truth." Delta collapsed on the soft bottom floor of the anemone and broke Into tears. Wings lying limply as she buried her face Into her talons. Marlin rushed to her side and lifted her up and held her so she could she directly into his eyes.

" Now Delta it's alright," said Marlin bringing her into a warm tight hug. She glanced up and saw a tear run along his snout.

" Listen, what I tell you next is very important." Said Marlin. "I'm 8 years old now and in couple months queen Coral will call forth seawings my age to step out and join her."

" What!" Delta shrieked and pulled away from Marlin. " No, Marlin you promised you will always be there for me! By my side remember!"

" I know what I said and I will…" Marlin said before getting cut off.

" You lied to me! After all you said you are gonna leave me! Do you know what's gonna happen? Queen Coral will send you away! Just like father!" Screamed Delta.

" No she won't. Haven't you heard? The dragonets of destiny are about to pick a sandwing Queen. This horrible war will end soon. Therefore, she won't send me away. I will be here guarding the Summer palace." Marlin said happily. Delta looked back up at Marlin. Eyes sore and swollen from all the shedded tears.

" You mean this gruesome war is almost over," trembled Delta bewilderedly.

" Yes! It will end soon. That I can promise," said Marlin reassuringly.

"You think, Delta mumbled, that father will come back?" Marlin bit his tongue. He hesitantly looked into her eyes and whispered,

" If he was given the chance, absolutely." Delta leaped into her brother's arms. Marlin wrapped his wings around her completely, covering up her small body like a blanket.

" Marlin?" Delta said quietly.

" Yes, Delta?" Said Marlin glancing down at her.

" You will always be a squid brain, but you're my brother and I love you," Delta said, squeezing tighter.

" I love you too my little slowpoke." They both kept hugging. Holding on tight and never letting go. Grasping onto the remaining hope that their mother will live and the war will end, and someday their father will return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 3. Sorry if it is really boring so far. These first few chapters may be slow moving, but I promise that action will come soon. Please leave a review if there is something that needs to be fixed. I'm always open to suggestions!**

 _2 months later_

Marlin and Delta both stood across from their mother on the beach. Delta was close to her brother as he had his wing swiftly wrapped around her side. Manta looked peaceful. Arms crossed on her torso and eyes that were solemnly shut. Her scales were a radiant aqua blue and her tail coiled. There was no movement. Not a single quiver from her lip nor a twitch from her tail. Manta's agile body was delicately laid on a seaweed weaved bed.

"Go on Delta," whispered Marlin handing her a beautiful turquoise flower. The sand was soft on the beach as she stepped towards her motionless mother. She glanced down at the seaweed bed. It was neatly decorated with shells, pink roses, and pearls. " Rest well mother," whispered Delta as she placed her flower onto her mother's corpse. A tear streaked down her muzzle and landed onto golden sand.

She looked behind her. She saw the brilliant flaming sun descending beneath the horizon. Pink and purple colors were streaked along the sky. She then saw the group of seawings directly in front of her. They were focused on praying for Manta. Wishing her to have a peaceful sleep and afterlife. An older seawing approached Marlin and said in a soothing voice,

" I'm sorry for your loss," Marlin nodded his head and whispered,

" thank you."The same seawing then came towards Delta and repeated himself then said,

" she was a beautiful dragon, with a bright cheerful spirit. I'm sorry." He hugged Delta. Delta felt her worries begin to melt away.

Delta and Marlin were lined up against their mother as their friends and neighbors came up and said their sorries, goodbyes, and all of their experiences they had with her. Delta even heard a dragon remark how Manta was probably watching them right now from above, which made her feel warm and happy inside.

A tall, lean seawing came out of the crowd. She had vivid dark blue scales and brilliant jewels all along her neck, claws, and torso. She looked elegant almost like she was regal. Delta was clueless of who she might be. _Did my mother know her?_ Thought Delta. Delta looked at the crowd of seawings who were all bowed down before this dragon. Bewildered as she was, she even saw Marlin with his head lowered before her. _Could it be?_ Delta thought to herself. _The seawing Queen herself? Why would she come to my mother's grieving?_ Delta clumsily and quickly bowed beneath her. Queen Coral came forward and glanced at both Marlin and Delta.

"I believe you are the dragonets of Manta." said Queen Coral.

"Yes your majesty," Marlin said honorably. Coral approached Manta's corpse.

" Your mother was a beautiful seawing," said Coral, " she had such an imaginative mind. She would help me come up with many ideas to help me write my scrolls." Coral grabbed one of her emerald necklaces and set it on Manta's chest. Delta still had her head bowed, not sure if she should raise it or not.

" Oh raise up your head up darling. Don't act like you are unworthy of my presence," smirked Coral humorously. Delta jerked up her head up and awkwardly smiled. Coral then looked towards Marlin who was sitting up straight with a serious expression.

" Well aren't you a handsome seawing? Cooed Coral, "you will make a great soldier for me with those muscles of yours." Marlin shifted uncomfortably.

" I'm not that muscular really," Marlin said submissively.

" Hmph, snorted Coral, " aren't you a humble one?"

" Well you are our queen, you deserve the highest respect," said Marlin with confidence.

" Don't be so charming for moons sake. Oh you're just like you father," said Coral with a flick of her claw. Delta immediately blurted,

" you remember our father!?" Coral looked surprised that she would even ask such a question.

" Of course I do," answered Coral. "He was one of my best soldiers and spies. He was also captain of the last team I sent away for a mission about a year ago." Delta leaped forward. Millions of questions were scrambling at the back of her mind.

" Is he alive? Where is he? When will be return?" Delta said all at once.

" Calm down dragonet," said Coral waving her talons. Delta could here the bracelets jingling as they shook on her wrist. " The last thing I remember is that the skywings ambushed Mako's group as soon as they approached the sky kingdom. Only one of my soldiers had escaped and returned to tell me that they were currently held as Scarlet's captives. They probably have been slaughtered in her arena by now."

" That can't be right! Blister was there wasn't she? She wouldn't let that happen?" Shouted Delta.

" Have you meet Blister? She wouldn't lofty fly into the skywing fortress. She knows all too well how much her sister Burn wants her dead. Blister sent out that group of skywings only for them to kidnap Scarlet's pathetic daughter Ruby and hold her as hostage. Now since that's failed it was all just a suicide mission."

" What no!" Yelled Delta. " How could you let them all die like that? You're our _Queen_. This mission should have been prevented since it was _preposterous!_ "

" Preposterous?" Snapped Coral. " Well excuse me dragonet, but I'm the Queen here and I assure you that the mission was a good attempt to stop the succession of Burn and the skywings."

" Well, because of _you_ my father is dead!" Hissed Delta.

" That's enough Delta!" Yelled Marlin, muffling her screams with his wings. Coral raised her head and gave Delta an offensive glare.

" I think I had enough time loafing around here," said Coral scornfully. "It's time for me to go and check on Anemone. I don't like leaving her alone this long." With a wing-beat of Coral's powerful wings she took off into the air and started making her way towards the summer palace. Marlin took his wing off Delta's mouth. Delta turned around and growled,

" Marlin, did you not hear any of that!? She sent our father away to his death and _she_ doesn't even care!"

" Delta it's not Queen Coral's fault," said Marlin. "Mako may have been willing to accept this mission if it would help subside the war." Delta closed her mouth. _Marlin is right. Mako always took up the challenging tasks if it would help save the lives of innocent dragons._

"Well," growled Delta. "I still don't like Queen Coral, not _one_ bit." Delta wrapped herself with her wings a stared at the speckled sand.

"We still don't know if what Queen Coral said was true. Our father still may be alive out there," said Marlin flicking Delta with his tail. "Come on we need to continue the funeral." Delta nodded and glanced once more at Coral who flapping away in the distance.

The sun was disappearing beneath the horizon and the stars started the appear. "Alright. It is time to finish up the ceremony," said Marlin. Two broad seawings came up next to Marlin and the three of them wrapped Manta up in the seaweed. They grabbed the bed and carried her over to the to the still waves of the ocean. Gently and quickly they placed her on top of the water. The two seawings gave Marlin a look and Marlin nodded his head. They all gave one big push and stepped back. Up and down Manta floated smoothly along the waves. She will be carried to a happier and more sacred place on the other side of the sea. She was drifting farther and farther from the shoreline. Delta watched her until she was just a little speck in the vast ocean. Marlin came by Delta's side. They both watched together until the sky was flickering with stars.

 **I apologize if this chapter seemed a bit rushed, since its only the third chapter and yikes! its a funeral! Especially, that the mother (Manta) wasn't acknowledged much in the first few chapters. I'm just trying to pick up the pace so you won't have to listen to all this boring dialect. I hope you enjoy this story so far and I hope the personality of Queen Coral isn't offensive to any of you. Thanks and keep reading:)**


End file.
